With Great Power
by ZACHDABOSSSS
Summary: What if Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were accepted into Hogwarts overseas? How do Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Gellert Grindelwald play into this? T for language.
1. Prologue

Subject is being recorded.

**I've been told I'm on a time limit, so I'll make this quick. My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm ten years old but my birthday is tomorrow and I live in Manhattan in New York City. But according to the person in the intercom who just said I had one minute, my life is about to get a whole lot more interesting. They told me not to spoil anything, though, so I won't. Sorry.**

**Anyway, my home life is a bit weird, as normal as my social life is. I never knew my dad, but I have extremely faint memories of him. The only things I remember are his kind face and his bright shirts.**

**I live with my mom, in our apartment. I used to have a stepfather, but then he got caught doing illegal drugs. It's a relief. I hated him. But my mom is the best ever. She makes blue food, long story, and works at a candy store and is the nicest person in the world. She-**

Time. Subject has been stunned and obliviated. He will have no recollection of this conversation or his future.

**_Hey, sorry I haven't posted in, like, a month, but I'm grounded from FanFiction (don't even ask). My parents are strict. I'll still post as often as I can, but sadly that isn't very often. She blocked the website on my phone and iPad, of course out of all the moms I got the one who actually knows her way around a phone. Anyway, I'm starting this new story, and to my followers, I'm occasionally working on my other stories still, but I'm mainly working on this, and I've finally stopped procrastinating so much on It All Started With A Letter. Anyway, I recently read Percy Jackson for the first time, and I loved it. I finished PJO and am on Blood of Olympus. Anyway, RR, the next chapter is going to be much longer._**


	2. Plot!

Well, I suppose I should give you the plot. In this story I will talk about- yeah haha no. Not telling it like that.

There was once a man named Gellert Grindelwald. As you may know, he was so persuasive that the Americans in 1927 or so had to remove his tongue.

Nurmengard and Dumbledore forgot.

And so he bided his time, until early 2003, ironically the exact year our main protagonist turns 11. Hey, coincidence? I think not. I'll explain my role in this story in the next chapter, in case you're wondering. And in the next chapter I'm completely ignoring this one, this one is simply an explanation, not crucial to the plot. And I wrote the next chapter first.

Anyway, 2003. Grindelwald's Cell, in Nurmengard.

Gellert sighed. It was Celestina Warbeck night in the cafeteria. He honestly had no idea why they even played Celestina anymore, no one liked it besides old Hephy in Cell 25. Hephy had been Gellert's fiercest rival before Dumbledore, so Gellert had looked him in the darkest cell, and the one where guards sometimes forgot mealtimes and delivered it late. Within a few years of solitary confinement and a broken schedule, Hephy had been crazy as a chipmunk on cocaine. Who then proceeded to inject heroin in their arm.

Anyway, it was nearly time. Gellert's plan was complete. His plan consisted of two parts:

Convince the guards to let him out.

Get a wand and break out.

Hey, it worked. It was slightly vague, but sometimes plans simply fit themselves together, and Gellert had learned that people were sometimes unpredictable at times. Especially when they were about to die. He had had one person simply try and walk away, a ton lunge at him, and one to spread out his arms and scream "KILL ME!" Well, it's a business.

As usual, he sat away from everyone at lunch. They made no move to sit by him, as he was literally the one at fault for them being there. Dumbledore hadn't let them out because they might have been a possible threat, all of them being so powerful, so the prison was full of resentment for Albus and Gellert. The only reason Gellert wasn't the target of constant physical and verbal abuse is because of his persuasive skills. He knew he was persuasive. He called it charmspeak, because he would speak to charm people to do what he wanted. Simple term.

At the end of lunch, when they were being escorted back to their cells, Gellert struck up a conversation with Max, a guard.

"So, Max, I haven't talked to you in a while."

Max glared at him. Fair enough. The last time Gellert had talked to him Max had almost been beaten up by other prisoners, as he had been distracted.

"How're the wife and kids?"

This time Max spoke. "Did you do something to them?"

Gellert raised his hands to show innocence. "Simple question, man. Why so suspicious?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder."

Gellert shrugged. "True. I won't talk anymore."

Then he knelt down. Max stopped. "What are you doing?"

Gellert smiled. "Tying my shoes."

"Alright, but chop chop," said Max, shrugging. He turned around, waiting.

Max wasn't the brightest. Prisoners didn't wear shoes to meals.

It only took three hard blows to the back of the head to knock him out.

Gellert smiled as he grabbed the wand from the floor. "Easy as pie."

He had timed this very well. The guard on rounds that day was faking sick, and his replacement was late. One in a million kind of day.

With a flick of the wand Gellert's clothes were switched with Max's, and with another he had a transfigured face and a fake ID, fashioned from Max's. He left Max on the floor. They would find him in an hour or so.

Walking out was easy. It was exactly as it sounded like. He just walked out. Nobody even tried to stop him, as he looked nothing like Gellert Grindelwald.

He apparated outside of Austria. First course of action, find a (good) wand.

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Another short chapter. But I couldn't really lengthen it. As I said, it's the establishment of the plot and I can't put too much in one chapter, it would make it boring. I'll give you the rest later. Once more, I'm already pretty far in the next chapter, so you don't have to wait long. The humor finds its way in. And just so you know, from now on only my author's notes will be bold without a warning. I understand you guys were confused last chapter. I got the name Max from The Book Thief, I needed a name. I'm pretty sure he'll come back later, but only much later.**


	3. Travelling to England and Diagon Alley

Sorry 'bout that first chapter, by the way. But I figured nobody can tell about someone better than the person themselves. And now that I look back on it, that section sounded extremely mysterious. You may have guessed that I was the one who kidnapped Percy. Don't worry, the rest of the story won't be as depressing. I promise it'll have unicorns and rainbows and fireworks and Cedric Diggory and everything. Oooh, that last one got your attention.

Anyway, my name is anonymous, but you can call me Destiny or Fate or God or Death or anything you want. Except please don't call me Death, I control life as well and I don't want to steal thunder from The Book Thief. Anyway, hi, I'm your narrator. I have infinite knowledge into the world I am about to tell, and can bend it to my will. Damn, that sounded better in my head. But I wasn't lying about unicorns and rainbows and fireworks and Cedric Diggory. I'll even open with a rainbow, whenever I open, hopefully soon.

Don't worry, if you are worrying, I won't make any of the characters doing something extremely stupid, such as a tap dance in the middle of the Great Hall (unless math or science was particularly hard that day)- oh, crap. As River Song would say, "Spoilers". I won't slip up again. But dang it, you must know from the first section Percy Jackson is in it, and I just made a Harry Potter reference…

Dammit.

Hey, I love reading, I ain't spending time with suspense unless I know full well the reader has no way of figuring it out. I hate it when authors stall a reveal that is painfully obvious. Hate to say it, but the man himself ole' Uncle Ricky Riordan does it too much, it is one of the only two things I don't like about the series, other than that the PJO series is way too much like Harry Potter. Read the two in quick succession (starting with Potter) and you'll understand.

Anyway, Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts. No shit, right? You know what, I'll just start with my rainbow, because I'm in a good mood.

Actually, quick note. I'm not an idiot, I know what Ilvermorny is. I'll explain later, or at least Dumbledore will to Percy. Shit. Another spoiler. Or background, I don't know. No Voldemort has existed, ever. That's how I'm going to make Cedric appear, I'm not gonna pull something as stupid as the shithole that is the Cursed Child.

Percy Jackson woke up. Hurrah. He had fallen asleep to the rain last night, which felt extremely soothing. But he felt weird. As though he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off. Must be early-morning wooziness. As you can tell, my vocabulary is simply superb.

Percy opened his curtain and was greeted with the wonderful sight of (hey guess what it is) a rainbow. He smiled. What a way to start the day. His mom suddenly barged in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yes, you're right. I chose Percy's eleventh birthday to start on. Hey, what's gonna happen today? I wonder! No Hagrid, sorry, but you'll like my choice.

Percy's mouth widened into a huge grin and his mom collapsed on his bed. "Another year gone, kiddo."

Then she shot up and grabbed his arm, dragging him downstairs.

Percy smiled at the blue waffles sitting on the counter. And they ate.

And they ate.

So much that I'm surprised they didn't throw up.

The day was full of fun and games until the knock on the door came around high noon. If you didn't think of McCree when I said that I hate you.

Sally answered it and there was a man that you the reader must be very familiar with, although Sally and Percy were not. The man's head was slightly round, and he was average height. Know him yet? If not, I'll say his name in a few paragraphs. He was twisting around in the motions to pop his back. "Those- ow- cross country- ow- apparitions- never get- better." Then a massive crack came from his back and he sighed in relief.  
He finally noticed Sally and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. My body was just put under a particular amount of stress for some time. May I come in?"

Sally, though still looking confused, stepped aside and the man stepped into the apartment. Percy called from the other room. "Mom? Who is it?"  
Sally did not answer, and the man walked into the living room. He spotted Percy. "Ah, the birthday boy himself! Happy Birthday, kid." Percy was too shy to say that he wasn't a kid anymore. Even after being raised by someone as outgoing as Sally. He simply nodded and looked at his mother, who had just walked in.

"Who are you?"

Neville laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Neville Longbottom. I'm a teacher and have come to tell you that you've been accepted into a very special school. 'S called Hogwarts."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Never will. Oh, sorry, I recently watched Transformers, it's a reflex. Anyway, this may come as a shock, but Percy- you're a wizard."  
Percy's eyes widened and he glanced at her mother. She looked equally shocked as he felt.

Percy looked back at Neville. "Like the ones in the movies?"

Neville sighed. Americans. "Yes, like the ones in the movies."

Percy grinned. "So I have secret powers and can summon fire from my hands and-"

Neville laughed. "Quite possibly you could, after a bit of training."

Sally piped in. She had recovered from herself. "You guys don't know what's coming to you."

Neville cringed. "Er, I forgot to mention- Hogwarts is in Scotland."

Sally's eyebrows raised. "As in Britain Scotland?"

"The Braveheart Scotland?" Percy piped in.

Neville smiled. "Both the Britain Scotland and the Braveheart Scotland, no worries. But I was told I have to have you sign a waiver of legal guardianship if we're taking little Percy here halfway across the world."

Sally looked at Percy. "Do you want to go?"

Percy nodded, but frowned and look at Neville. "Will I be able to call her?"

Neville shook his head. "No, but you can write letters. Electronics don't work at Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air."

Percy nodded. He looked back at Sally. "Mom, I want to go."

Sally nodded and beckoned for Neville to give her the waiver. He did.

She signed her name.

Percy was going to Hogwarts. Yay, inciting incident!

Ten minutes later saw Percy under very careful instruction and inspection from Neville Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in London. He stepped out. It was a simple pub. You know what it looks like, I won't describe it or Diagon Alley, simply exclaim the shock that hit Percy when he was entered into his room and looked out the window at the place. His mouth dropped and his eyes glowed, and he vowed he would go there tomorrow morning. He didn't know what else he would do anyway.

Neville showed him around the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently his wife worked at the pub, so he had simply come to work with her. They walked out of the pub and Percy grinned as Neville tapped the correct brick and they receded into the wall. Percy and Neville didn't recede into the wall, the bricks did.

Percy immediately shot off, his ADHD springing into action for the first time in a while, after overcoming the original shock of being introduced to the new world. Neville simply watched him and grinned.

He sprinted up and down the street seven times, taking in every detail surprisingly well for someone who both is sprinting and has dyslexia, therefore rendering him unable to read.

And suddenly, like a man who tripped and fell, he tripped and fell. Right into a man with glasses standing next to a blonde girl that looked about Percy's age. They both turned to him as he got up and patted himself off.

The man smiled. "I would recommend not sprinting as fast as you can in the most crowded place in Wizarding Britain. You're bound to fall eventually."

Percy nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

You'll see them again. Oh you have no ide- actually I'm guessing you know exactly what has happened. Except maybe the man.

Anyway, Percy walked away and continued to explore at a much slower pace.

And he simply explored for almost a month until the time came.

September 1st.

**First actual chapter! How'd I do? I have a good feeling about this as I literally had to completely rewrite it SEVEN TIMES PLUS EDITING before being satisfied. And it took a couple weeks of thinking and being busy. My lacrosse season has started, so I'm busy with that every night. But I have a spring break right now, so I'll probably be writing a bunch. Also, I finally finished Heroes of Olympus! Can't wait till I get to Trials of Apollo so I can see what happened to everyone.**


	4. Greetings and Sorting

"How are you running late? I even got up, like, an hour earlier to wake you up!"

"I honestly don't know!"

Percy is special. All I'm gonna say.

Anyway, they were sprinting down King's Cross, which was difficult to do while Neville was trying to get Percy to explain how he took an hour and 15 minutes to get dressed. He fell back asleep. Don't worry. I'm keeping this story rated T.

Neville started slowing down, and Percy copies him. Neville turned to him, panting.

"Look, I know this- is gonna sound- a little crazy- but you need to- sprint through that- wall right there. It's a- portal and- you won't crash."

Percy looked at him in shock. Run through a wall?

Neville rolled his eyes. "Percy, we have- five minutes- just do it and- trust me."

Percy nodded. He turned his trolley towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He started to run. And he ran.

He was going to crash, he was going to crash HE WAS GOING TO CRASH!

He didn't crash.

Percy looked up in shock and grinned as he saw a scarlet train branded "Hogwarts Express". Neville came through behind him.

"Anyway, this is where I leave you. I need to take the floo to Hogwarts."

Percy nodded and Neville disappeared. He steered towards the train and took his trunk off of the trolley. He had a difficult time getting it up the stairs, but he had one with wheels. Hell of a lot easier. If only he knew how to levitate it…

Oh well. Neville had told him that you learned that first in Charms. He'll find out how soon enough.

Don't worry, he didn't ONLY wander around in the entire month he was in Diagon Alley. He converted money to Wizarding money and bought his stuff. He had also been asked by Florean Fortescue if he wanted to work because "you always look so bored and I'll pay you." He had taken it because extra money never hurt anyone.

He had his 13 inch-long Ash and Phoenix Feather wand in his pocket. According to Mr. Ollivander, it was "somewhat bendy," but he didn't know if that affected it at all.

Don't worry, Pottermore says it doesn't, it's all to the owner's taste. And just so you know, it took like an hour to think of personality traits of Percy's and put them into each part of the wand to see which fitted best, so be thankful.

He also had bought a Barn Owl so he could write to his mom. He had named the owl Bobert. The name had no significance, he had simply been in a stupid mood and had combined "Robert" with its counterpart, "Bob". He pitied his future self telling people what the owl's name was.

Anyways, he found a compartment and put his trunk in the overhead compartment (which was a lot harder than I'm making it sound) and sat down. He set Bobert's cage next on the seat next to him. He sighed. He just HAD to have dyslexia so he couldn't read a book. Damn, he was going to have to tell each teacher, or "Professor," as Neville called them, after the first class. He wondered if there was a spell where it would read the book for you. Anyway, he hadn't been able to read any of his books, so he would probably be extremely behind in all of his classes. The only title he had managed to translate was "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" because it was a stereotypical name for a Transfiguration book and Neville had said it was one of his classes.

He guessed he was stuck looking out the window for the ENTIRE train ride. He wished he had his iPod so he could listen to music or something.

Then a familiar face peeked in. It was that girl who he had bumped into in Diagon Alley…

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

He nodded. "I tripped over you and your dad in Diagon Alley."

He hadn't gotten a real good look at her before. She had curly blonde hair, and her eyes were a piercing grey. She was already in her robes.

She laughed. "Oh, that wasn't my dad. That was Harry, he picked me up from my house and brought me to the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, could I sit in here? Whenever I look into someone else's compartment they give me a death glare."

Percy nodded. "Yeah." Then he grinned. "Oh, so I'm your last resort? Thanks, appreciate that."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

Percy laughed. "I was kidding."

She walked into the compartment and Percy stood to help her with her trunk. She nodded in thanks and they both sat down. She looked at Percy's owl. "What's its name?"

"His name is Bobert."

Percy sounded surprisingly bold announcing that his owl's name was Bobert. The girl laughed. "Seriously?"

Percy shrugged. "Yup."

The girl then squinched her eyes. "I never did catch your name."

"My name's Percy."

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

Percy smiled. "That name is- unique."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know what my dad was thinking when he named me. Your name is quite stereotypical. Named after Perseus of Greece, correct?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Um, sure? I'm sorry I've never had a deep conversation with my mom about how I got my common American name."

Annabeth nodded. "Understandable."

They fell into a silence. Unfortunately, Percy's shift at Florean's had normally started early. Therefore, he was sleep deprived. And he fell asleep sitting there with Annabeth and Bobert.

He woke to Annabeth shaking him awake.

"You should get on your robes, the conductor announced that we're almost at the station."

Percy nodded and grabbed his robes from his trunk. He went to the bathroom and changed. When he came back, Annabeth was looking into the night. He sat down. Annabeth looked at him. "By the way, you drool in your sleep."

Hell yeah, I snuck that one in. Percy laughed. "So my mom says. Many a comment I've gotten from her Facebook friends from a video she posted of a river of drool cascading down my chin as I sleep."

Annabeth nodded. "It was rather gross. I actually had to get out a towel and wipe it up at one point. It was dripping onto your shirt."

Percy gagged. You imagine wiping up someone's drool as they sleep. "Thank you."

"You'd better be thankful. I nearly puked on you but managed to hold it in."

"Thanks?"

And just then the train started to slow and they both looked out the window. Hogwarts wasn't visible yet, but they were pulling into a place marked "Hogsmeade Station."

Percy's other knee started to twitch. One knee was always moving because of ADHD, he was used to that, but this knee only acted up when he was nervous. It was really annoying having both knees bouncing around. Then he noticed Annabeth's were too.

"You have ADHD as well?"

Annabeth turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, and I don't really go parading this around, but I have dyslexia too. It was really boring not being able to read after you fell asleep."

Percy's eyebrows raised. "I have dyslexia too. I was dreading staring out the window the whole trip before you walked in. I'm sorry, you could have woken me up."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's fine, if you didn't wake up when I wiped up your drool, which I'm never going to let you live down, by the way, then you were in a deep enough sleep for me to not want to wake you."

"Oh, great. We're going to be in seventh year and you're going to be teasing me about drool."

Annabeth smiled evilly. "I've heard I'm quite stubborn. I'll live to that."

The train stopped and Percy grabbed Bobert. "I heard we're supposed to leave luggage on board, but does that include owls?"

Annabeth nodded. "Probably. Harry told me that we go on boats and then straight into the Great Hall to be Sorted. I don't think the owl would like that. By the way, what house do you want?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know any."

Annabeth nodded. "Gryffindor is brave House, Ravenclaw is smart House, Hufflepuff is kind House, and Slytherin is clever, ambitious House, but Harry said Slytherins aren't the nicest. Like, at all."

Percy ribbed his chin. "I would love Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be cool too. I'm not smart enough to be in the 'smart' house, and I'm not clever enough for Slytherin. And I'd rather be nice than not."

Annabeth nodded. "I also want Gryffindor. But everyone says I'm smart so Ravenclaw would be cool."

"Humble, too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the compartment.

Just so you guys know I'm a Ravenclaw, then a Gryffindor, then a Hufflepuff, then a Slytherin but I'll try my best to not show any prejudice.

When they stepped off the train, they heard a deep voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

The duo followed the voice until they pinpointed its owner.

It was a giant of a man, two people tall and three wide. His face was hidden by a giant mat of hair and the darkness, but there was some light reflecting off of his eyes.

When all of the older kids had disappeared and it was just first years standing around the giant, he smiled at all of them. Or at least his eyes scrunched up the way one did when they were smiling.

"'Ello, firs' years! I'm Hagrid! Follow me."

He led them to the side of a lake, where there were numerous boats. "Get in, now! No more'n four to a boat."

Percy nodded at Annabeth and they got in together, followed by two kids that didn't look familiar. There was a boy and a girl.

Percy spoke first, hoping to be friendly. "Hi, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. What're your guys' names?"

The boy turned to him. He had brown hair and dark eyes. "Hello, I'm Leo Black. This is my cousin Cassie."

Annabeth smiled. "Named after constellations, I see. Or is Cassie not short for Cassiopeia?"

Cassie nodded. She also had brown hair, but her eyes were slightly lighter, more of a grey. "It is. Even how much my dad hated his parents, it's a family tradition and he had to name me after a constellation or his parents would have either killed me as a baby or put me up for adoption."

Percy and Annabeth's eyebrows both raised to her hairline. Percy spoke. "You're kidding, right?"

Cassie and Leo both shook their heads. "No, nasty business they are, Walburga and Orion," said Cassie. "They despise my dad Sirius almost as much as he does them, for being 'sorted into Gryffindor' and going and marrying my other dad Remus. I hope I'm Gryffindor. Much rather be brave than evil."

"Hey, not all Slytherins are evil!" protested Leo. "Look at my dad! Or Severus! Or Sluggy! And Draco didn't turn out so bad!"

Cassie shrugged. "Voted out by the majority."

Just then Hagrid yelled from his boat in front: "You'll get yer firs' look at 'Ogwarts here just 'round this corner!"

All four looked out front. Just as Hagrid said there was a turn.

They turned.

All four of the kids in the boat gasped. Hogwarts Castle looked ahead. Obviously, you already know what it looks like, so I won't describe it.

Percy, Cassie, and Leo all simply gaped at the massive castle, but Annabeth muttered, "The architecture is amazing!"

Classic Annabeth.

They reached the end of the lake and everyone filed out of their boats. Hagrid led them up to what seemed to be the front door and knocked once. It was immediately opened by a lady who Percy already hoped he never had a class with. He had been to and gotten kicked out of many schools, and this lady looked like the very definition of a stereotypical strict teacher.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

Percy sighed. So much for hoping.

Professor McGonagall nodded at Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Hagrid nodded and walked away, most likely to a different entrance to the castle.

The lady led the students into the entrance hall. Percy gasped. The entrance hall alone was bigger than his whole apartment building. Annabeth again muttered, "The architecture is amazing."

Percy turned to her. "I take it you like architecture," he whispered.

Annabeth nodded. They turned back to McGonagall, who was leading them into a room. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit you will be Sorted into your new house. Your house will be your new family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own history and has produced amazing witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs and successes will earn you House points, while you rule-breaking and failures will lose you House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will contribute to your House positively.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you make yourselves presentable while you wait."

Her eyes scanned over the students quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she got to Cassie. Cassie grinned cheekily and the teacher sighed and walked out.

Percy turned to Cassie. "What was that all about?"

Cassie smiled. "My dad Sirius was the bane of her existence when he went here. He gave me specific instructions of how to torment her."

Percy nodded. "She looks to me like she could turn you to stone and then pick you up and toss you off a cliff without a moment's hesitation, but you do you I guess."

Cassie nodded.

Annabeth turned to Percy, Cassie, and Leo. "How do you think we're Sorted?"

All three shrugged. "Dad says it hurts a lot, but then Dad chided him for it, so he was probably lying," said Cassie.

Leo rolled his eyes. "My dad said not to worry."

Just then McGonagall walked back in. "Please form a line and follow me."

They did. The quartet was near the middle. "But I'm probably first," said Cassie. "They do it alphabetically, I'm guessing."

She was right. Just after the Sorting Hat sang his song that I'm not clever enough to come up with, Professor McGonagall called, "Cassiopeia Black."

Cassie stepped forward and sat on the stool. She set the hat on her head.

If you're anything like your dads I pray for McGonagall.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Neither. I see a fair amount of the desire to prove yourself, a female in a family of males, and you are reasonably intelligent.

"Er, I would rather Gryffindor, if that is okay. Dad and dad said you take our choice into account."

Yes, in any case I see in you the most "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassie smiled and stood, taking the hat off and setting it on the stool. She walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Leo Black!"

Leo made his way up to the hat and tentatively put it on.

I see no other houses than equal Gryffindor and Slytherin. What do you choose, child?

"Um, my mom wants Gryffindor, my dad wants either of the two. I guess Gryffindor?"

You don't sound sure.

"I'm positive."

Huh. Bold, at least. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Leo made the same moves as Cassie and sat down next to said Gryffindor.

"Megaera Carrow!"

The hat wasn't even on Megaera's head for two seconds before it cried "SLYTHERIN!"

"Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "Wish me luck."

Percy nodded and she made her way up to the podium. She put on the hat.

I see every house in you, child. You are kind in the way you have treated others, intelligence is no doubt in your mind, the ambition to prove yourself as a great architect, and the bravery to make a difference. Would you like to help me narrow them down?

"Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I am not known for kindness, and I would rather make a difference than simply follow my dream. Did you see why I want to become an architect?"

To build something permanent. That is quite ambitious, child. And the main other trait of Slytherin is cleverness. You have plenty of that.

"Cleverness is no use if you are not brave enough to use it."

And braveness is no use if you can not channel it. This puts you in Slytherin. Braveness is also no use without brains to plan it, which puts you in Ravenclaw. It was also a very Ravenclaw thing to say. We have eliminated Hufflepuff, but you may choose between the final three. Indecisiveness sure is frustrating.

"Two of my friends are Gryffindor."

As you wish. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth looked over at a Professor sitting at the table as she walked to the Gryffindor table. He was smiling at her. She sat next to Leo and Cassie.

After a Fawley (Hufflepuff), Gaunt (Slytherin), and a Hill (Ravenclaw), it was Percy's turn.

Not quite intelligent-

"Thank you. Very much."

And a smartass. Kindness matters to you. I don't sense much ambition, you seem to want to go wherever life takes you. You are clever, but as your dear friend the blonde told me, it takes bravery to use cleverness. I believe you are a perfect "GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy beamed as he took off the hat and walked over to a cheering Gryffindor table. All three of his friends were in the same house as him!

He sat through the rest of the Sorting. Joining his house would be Elsa Macmillan, Asher and Lucas Prewett, and Ara Shacklebolt.

When everyone was Sorted and seated, the man at the middle seat at the Professor's table stood up. He started to speak. "I will always save my speech for the end of our feast, and today is no different! Eat up!"

Percy looked at Annabeth and shrugged. But when he turned back to the table he got a shock. There was food of every sort, and everyone was digging in. Having grown up in a humble family, all of this was new to Percy, so he was tentative as he took the food, but when he saw nobody was watching him he dug in.

He got a small shock when a man that had the aura of a ghost smiled at him and his head wobbled a bit, but nothing relatively surprised him anymore about this place. He was in enough shock as it was.

In the middle of eating he turned to an older student. "Who are all of the teachers?"

The older student pointed. "In the middle, that's Professor Dumbledore, but I'm sure you know that."

Percy shook his head. "Nope."

The kid's eyes widened. "Oh. You really do need help. From left to right there's Bathsheda at Ancient Runes; Snape, who teaches potions; Mr. Potter, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts; Mrs. Potter, who teaches flying; Longbottom at Herbology; you already know Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures; then Dumbledore, he's the headmaster; you already know McGonagall; then Sinistra, who teaches Astronomy; then Vector at Arithmancy; and finally Binns at History of Magic. There's also Trelawney at Divination, but she rarely comes down at meals." He laughed at Percy's confused face. "Don't worry, you only need to know Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Potters, Snape, Longbottom, Sinistra, and Binns for a while."

Percy nodded and turned away. He looked at Annabeth. "Did you hear that?"

Annabeth nodded.

When the plates were all clear Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make.

First, to the first years, I will have you know that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as its name says, forbidden. A few older students should know that as well." He glanced at the Hufflepuff table, where a girl with bright pink hair looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I have also been reminded, as is every year, that no magic should be used in the corridor and that any item from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes may not be used." Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw the two Potters glance at each other, but he dismissed it. Dumbledore continued.

"Quidditch tryouts will be in the second week of term. Anyone wishing to try out for their team should contact Mrs Potter.

"And one final announcement. The Ministry does not wish me to tell you this-"

There was a collective groan. Percy heard an older student whisper, "Are you kidding me?"

"-but I have received word that Gellert Grindelwald has escaped from his captivity at Nurmengard."

Silence.

Then pandemonium.

Percy only picked a few voices out of the crowd.

"But you locked him up there for good!"

"Nurmengard is almost as strong as Azkaban!"

"Will he try to break in?"

Dumbledore held his hand up and slowly silence fell.

"The Ministry has the majority of their Aurors out of country looking for him. We have also partnered with the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or MACUSA, as well as the majority of Wizarding Europe. Grindelwald caused a lot of trouble in his day. We also have a few Professors at our school with Auror training, namely both Potters and Professor Longbottom, as well as myself and Professor Snape going abroad throughout the school year searching for him.

"With that, pip pip! Off to bed!"

Percy looked at Annabeth. "That didn't sound good."

Leo appeared next to Percy with Cassie beside him. "Oh, it ain't. Grindelwald is the most dangerous dark wizard ever! But if we have so many powerful wizards going out to find him, he'll be caught soon enough. In his day, Mr. Potter never failed to catch a dark wizard! And Dumbledore beat Grindelwald in the first place! And Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and Uncle James and Aunt Lily are all Aurors!"

As they were escorted to the Gryffindor Common Room after getting schedules and a map (idea courtesy of Harry Potter) from McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore had a meeting to attend to in his office.

He looked at the people standing in front of his desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scamander! Do you remember Gellert Grindelwald?"

**There we go, finally finished with this chapter! It's much longer than the others, you're welcome. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I needed to end the chapter somewhere, and I wanted to do it at the end of September 1st, and Newt and Tina just HAD to be involved with fighting Grindelwald again, don't they? Just so you know, I'm not including many more characters from Fantastic Beasts because only two of them are out right now, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them and Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (I may add a few when more come out). Also, I might change the perspectives up a bit, from me to Percy to Annabeth and maybe Leo or Cassie or Dumbledore or Newt or something. How'd you like Leo and Cassie? And I threw in Tonks' kid there if you didn't notice (it was a girl because I couldn't make it look like Remus and I needed a major change somehow). Wolfstar is real, Hinny is real! I almost put in Jason and Piper instead of Leo and Cassie, but I decided just to stick with Percy and Annabeth from Riordanverse. For now. I might put in Jason, Piper, Grover, Rachel, Drew, Luke, or Nico, but if I put in Leo it would be too confusing. But he would be fun to be extraordinary at the fire spells. Anyway, this is getting too long. Bye! And please review, I haven't said this yet but your reviews make my day!**


	5. First Day

"Oi, Percy, wake up!"

A pillow hit Percy's face and he groaned. "Tom, What are you-"

Then he remembered. He was at Hogwarts, not the Leaky Cauldron. He looked over at Leo, but in between himself and Leo was another pillow. Percy quickly blocked it with his forearm. "I'm up! I'm up!"

He sat up and groaned. He had been up until midnight the night before, simply thinking. I know what school on even one hour of sleep is like, and sleep deprivation before school SUCKS. He groggily stood up and grabbed his robes. Apparently they had grown the Gryffindor Crest overnight, because he didn't know how else they would have gotten there.

When he was ready, he walked down to the Common Room with Leo. Annabeth and Cassie were waiting for them, and they followed Percy's map down to breakfast.

At breakfast, Percy wrote a letter to his mom that he had forgotten to write last night.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm at breakfast on my second day at school. I'm sorry I haven't written you yet but I took a job at Diagon Alley (like a wizard mall) and I've been either shopping, working, eating, or sleeping. Anyway, how are things at home? Hogwarts is amazing, like a giant cathedral that you go to school at. I made three new friends, Annabeth, Leo, and Cassie. Leo and Cassie are cousins, though I'm pretty sure Cassie is adopted. Annabeth has a New York accent, though I haven't asked where she's from yet. Leo and Cassie live in England. I'm in Gryffindor, the "brave house" as everyone seems to put it. Anyway, I hope you write back soon, breakfast is almost done._

_Love,_

_Percy_

PS the owl's name is Bobert. Don't ask.

He excused himself from breakfast early to run to the Owlery real quick, telling Annabeth, Leo, and Cassie that he would meet them in Transfiguration.

When he arrived at Transfiguration, Annabeth, Leo, and Cassie had saved him a seat. He smiled gratefully and sat down. The bell rang and McGonagall stood up from her desk.

"The art of Transfiguration is crucial to your magical education. Therefore, you must pay attention at all times. I have no tolerance for tardiness, horseplay, or unexcused absences in general. Anyone doing these things will be given a detention immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a general murmur of assent throughout the classroom.

"Good. Now, our first day we start simple. Mister Prewett, come pass out matches. No, not you, Lucas." She sighed. "Which one of you is older?"

Asher tentatively raised his hand.

McGonagall acknowledged him. "I shall call you Senior from now on. Lucas, you are Junior. Now, Senior, come pass out matches."

She walked back to her desk and Percy heard her mutter "Weasley Twins were hard enough, now I have Gideon's sons". She had walked right next to him.

Percy shrugged at Annabeth. She, however didn't see him, as she was thanking Asher for her match. Percy nodded at Asher when he got his own match.

Both Percy and Annabeth tried, watching each other for pointers. Neither made my progress.

As they heard walking out, nobody had made any progress except Percy, who's match was pointed at the end, and a Hufflepuff who's match had a silvery hue. Next was Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"Hello, class!" said Flitwick after he had successfully stacked up the perfect amount of books on his chair so he could see over his desk. "Today we will be learning the easiest spell you may ever learn at this school, Wingardium Leviosa! Take out your wands and repeat after me. Swish and Flick!"

"Swish and flick," everyone in the class said as they did so with their wands.

"Good!" Flitwick exclaimed. "Now do that same wand movement but say 'Wingardium Leviosa'! Remember to stress the 'o' in Leviosa!"

Everyone did it, pointing their wands at their feathers. Nothing happened but Percy could've sworn his feather vibrated.

Flitwick was still smiling. "No worries, no worries! I've only ever had one student get that on the first try, and she's the current Minister!"

One of the people next to Percy and Annabeth muttered, "Minister Granger" to his friend, who immediately said, "I know, shut up."

Huh. He had looked it up, and the current British Prime Minister wasn't named Granger. He would ask Annabeth between classes.

The class ended and Percy asked her.

"There's a Ministry if Magic." Was her simple answer.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I kid you?" Annabeth said, laughing.

"Because there's already a school of Magic, and of course there's a Ministry I have to know all about too!" Percy cried.

"Woah, chill. It's pretty much the exact same as the normal Ministry." Annabeth calmed him.

"I know nothing about the normal Ministry."

"Well then you're a lost cause in both worlds."

She started running, and Percy chased her all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They arrived first. Professor Potter was sitting at his desk writing something. "Damn seventh years," he muttered.

"Hi, Harry," Annabeth said.

Mr Potter finally noticed them and looked up. "Annabeth! Hello! And who's your friend?" He was looking at Percy.

"My name's Percy Jackson."

"Well hello, Percy! I'm Professor Potter but you can call me Harry. Also, both of you remember to call me Professor in class."

"Yes, Professor," they both said in unison.

Just then Ara Shacklebolt came in with Elsa Macmillan and a Ravenclaw Percy didn't recognize. Harry smiled at them. "Hello!"

He nodded at Percy and Annabeth and looked back to his paperwork. The pair took the dismissal and sat next to each other near the front. Leo and Cassie joined them a minute later.

Note on Harry Potter- he is exceptional at Defense Against The Dark Arts (DADA), taught by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was a creepy fellow, though he had somewhat good intentions. He was a teacher mix of Alastor Moody and Severus Snape (of an alternate reality I have been told of by my neighbor, Jennifer). He has nothing bad in his life at the moment, other than a petty squabble with Professor Trelawney over his future. Trelawney was predicting his death. He has a younger sister, Rose Minerva Potter, who is working in the Magical Sports and Games Department in the Ministry. He is married to Ginevra "Ginny" Potter nèe Weasley (the flying instructor at Hogwarts). Before teaching he was an Auror.

When the bell rang, Harry got up and immediately began talking.

"The Dark Arts. Infinite. Never-ending. Could kill or get you killed. My name is Professor Potter, and my job is to protect you from that."

Percy started clapping.

"Yes, Mr Jackson?"

"I just think that that was an amazing opening line."

Harry sighed. "It WAS, until you ruined it. Let's try again, no clapping. The Dark Arts. Infinite. Never-ending. Could kill or get you killed. My name is Professor Potter, and my job is to protect you from that. In this class you will learn-"

Clap

"Percy, I swear to god."

"Sorry, Professor."

"As I was saying, in this class you will learn how to survive out in the world. Grindelwald has escaped, and these skills are more valuable than ever. Your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, put Grindelwald in prison. Grindelwald will want revenge. My job is to help you stay alive if he ever attacks this school, Hogsmeade, anywhere that anyone may be in danger. In your seven years at Hogwarts you will learn hexes, curses, dueling spells along with anything that would help you in a duel. You will learn the enemy's weapons and how to block them, if possible. You will learn dangerous creatures, and possibly I may be able to coax in Newt Scamander one day in your third year. I will teach you everything I know and then some. I hope it's enough. Jackson, you may clap now."

The whole class burst into applause. Harry did a small curtsy, then raised his hand to motion to be quiet.

"Today will not be a practical lesson. Please get out your quills and parchment, we're taking some notes!"

There was a general groan, though Percy was excited. Even taking notes at Hogwarts was fun. Annabeth looked like she shared his attitude.

They showed up to Herbology the same way they did Defense, early. This time it was by choice, though.

"Hello, Percy." Neville didn't even turn his back.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"There's this thing called glass," Neville said, chuckling. "When you look at it right you get something called a reflection, which-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Neville finally turned around. He focused on Annabeth first. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Annabeth. Annabeth, Professor Longbottom."

"Call me Neville outside of class," Neville said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

Annabeth shook his hand. "You too, Neville."

They were once more interrupted by students walking in to class. Percy pretended to tip an invisible hat at Neville. "See you later."

Neville turned back to his plant. "And you."

Herbology went almost exactly the same as Defense, though Neville didn't have a grand speech, though it would be quite amusing to hear about how plants will be a "crucial life skill". I must write that later.

When Herbology ended it was dinner. The four sat together, reflecting on the day.

"I can't believe in both Defence and Herbology we only had notes!" Leo was saying.

Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, at least we're learning magic,"

Percy added. "I'm just glad there's no Math, Science, or especially English."

Annabeth nodded. "I hate English."

"Science?" Leo asked.

"Math?" Cassie continued.

"Especially English?"

"Muggle classes. And it's just English," said Annabeth.

"So you learn a language you already know." Lei looked more confused than ever.

"Little but more complicated than that," said Percy. Leo shrugged, sharing a look of confusion with Cassie. They both continued walking.

"Speaking of English," Percy said quietly to Annabeth. "We need to talk to McGonagall about that."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's go to her office after dinner."

Percy nodded.

And so when they had finished their dinner they used their map to get to McGonagall's office.

"Interesting," McGonagall said after they explained their predicament. "Occasionally dyslexic children can read one specific language, and there is only one way to find out, so we will have to try them all. Let me call Professor Flitwick, he is the best for this job."

When Professor Flitwick arrived he asked for one of either of their books. Annabeth gave her Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. Flitwick performed a spell on it.

"Spanish," he said. "Can you read it?"

They both shook their head. So they tried French, Portuguese, German, Russian, Old English, Celtic, Latin, Czech, hieroglyphics, and finally-

"Ancient Greek," said a tired looking Flitwick.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes both lit up and they nodded furiously.

"Both of you?" said McGonagall.

They both shrugged.

"Okay, said Flitwick. "Leave your books with me and I'll Charm them. They'll be by your beds tomorrow."

Percy and Annabeth nodded, set their bags on the desk, and left.

When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room and gave the password, a simple nod was shared before they walked up to their dorms and collapsed on their beds, asleep instantly.

It had been a long day.

**Hooray, another chapter finished! I'm so sorry it took so long, I just had finals and overall stress eating me up. I'll try to write as much as possible. And I'm not kidding about Neville's speech.**


End file.
